darktidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassins in Our Midst!: Chapter 4
"…as the Dark Tide rises, so do tempers. With chaos, comes opportunity, a whispered word, the clink of coins. This is the time of ambitious and vengeful men. When the armies of the world rise up to defend against the Source Avatar or rally to its aid, there comes the rise of stiletto diplomacy. A whisper, a gasp, a blade between the ribs. The islands have become the murderer’s playground..."-Odd Once you decide to become an Assassin, your journey begins. As an assassin, you eliminate your target using the tools of the trade (Must be Dagorhir Legal Weapons that have passed weapons check). You may kill your target publicly, but, if there are any witnesses, they too must either die, or by some means, their silence purchased. Targets may not be killed while within non-combat zones (E.G. bathrooms). If a player is using OOC to avoid being assassinated, notify the shady contact. Upon eliminating your target (or failing to do so), you must return to the shady contact and report the deed. The shady contact will collect the name of the assassin and the mark. At the days end this information will be passed along to The Lord of Shadows, who will check with the deceased to confirm their toe tags are tight and get small details from their own unique perspective. Upon reporting the job done to the shady contact, you will receive dark charm. Payouts for the Assassins Tournament will be made daily in the Tavern from 11:00-11:30 am, by exchanging the said charms for coins. Depending on how many jobs one completes, the payout will be large or small. Extra money may be awarded for dramatic kills, or cunning assassinations, such as ambushes, traps, or assassinations performed in utmost stealth. “''...A knife, a club, hell I have seen some use a shovel. Killing someone when they aren't paying attention isn't hard; there is just no honor in it. THAT is what stops most from taking the jobs we do. Any thug can do the work; the REAL challenge comes from doing it with style. Planning an elaborate trap, using cunning and guile to get the target to end themselves, THAT’S where the fame comes from....THAT is how you make a name for yourself.''" - Lord of Shadows Marks may fall to the ground with all the force they can muster, can grunt, or immediately become dead weight, legitimate In Character actions are acceptable. But, with a clean kill, marks must give killers their due. Any mark caught orchestrating his/her own death to collect the reward will be penalized, while a great reward will be given for revealing said cheating. Killing a mark must take place outside of field combat and tournaments (though if it starts a combat, that is acceptable). Assassins may “Courtesy” kill someone from behind. When doing so, whisper to them something like “Die quietly” or “Assassinate”. A witnessed assassination does not count if the assassin dies before making it to Tavern. The mark is still dead, but the assassin does not get credit for the kill. If an IC player reports an assassination to the herald at The Tavern before the killer, the assassin will not get credit for the kill, but the IC will be rewarded with a payout. If the tavern is closed, well then that is terrible. A player may return to play by whispering a 60 second Dagorhir count while maintaining their “Dramatic death” position. OR, they may return to their camp for a touch and go resurrection. Remember, spreading OOC knowledge is considered metagaming, and is strictly forbidden by the rules. Refrain from talking about your Assassin while dead. Most importantly, try to be a good sport; you can try talk to the shady contact about taking out your own contracts...